AllenLenalee Drabbles
by Pensulliwen
Summary: Ten drabbles covering various generes, all centered around the relationship between Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee.


**Allen+Lenalee Drabbles**

**By Allegra**

_AN: I wrote these a while ago and never uploaded them; a couple have been incorporated into other stories, though only one is really obvious. Sorry if the formatting is off, decided to hate me today._

__

* * *

_01. Angst_

"Lenalee, it's… dangerous, to be around me," he forces out. She sees how the words pain him.

"But I love you."

Her voice is small. He turns to face her, shocked and uncertain if he heard her correctly. She smiles. "I _want_ to be with you."

_  
02. AU_

"Who are you?"

The brown-haired boy sinks back, trying to blend in with the shadows. He winces as the black haired girl's eyes zero in on him, and flinches when she approaches.

"Are you lost?" He shakes his head emphatically, willing her to leave as he unconsciously shoves his left arm as far behind him as he can.

"Where are your parents?" He shrugs. An understanding look crosses over her face. "Are they dead?"

Another shrug.

"Well, if they are, you don't have to worry; my parents are dead too. But I have a big brother who looks out for me, he cooks and everything." The girl grabs his bandaged hand, either not noticing its strange bumpiness beneath the strips of cotton or not caring.

"We can share him; you'll be my little brother."

_  
03. Crack!fic_

"HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY SWEET LENALEE'S VIRTUE?!"

The bellow resounded throughout headquarters, echoing off of countless stone walls as Komui emerged from the wreckage following the science team's attempt to restrain him with a remote control in hand. A giant robot with an emblazoned 'K' across its chest plate loomed behind him.

"Komurin X," someone whispered fearfully.

"This is the third one this week!"

"I knew those two getting together was an awful idea!"

Lenalee sighed irritably. Allen ran.

_  
04. Crossover_

Kagome tightly wrapped her arms around InuYasha's shoulders as he took off, nestling her face in silver hair to avoid the wind. After a few moments she looked up, having become accustomed to (and perhaps secretly enjoying) riding on the hanyou's back.

"Someone's coming," InuYasha said suddenly, glancing to his right. Kagome followed his gaze. The half-demon's expression was incredulous. "That's impossible… they smell like humans, but they're catching up."

As the trees in the forest thinned, another couple came into view, traveling in a similar, albeit reversed, manner. A young woman with black hair swept into side ponytails ran, green light emanating from black boots that reached up to her mid-thigh (what on earth was someone dressed like that doing in the feudal era? Her skirt was shorter than Kagome's!), going impossibly fast for a human. Kagome and InuYasha's attention, however, was drawn to the hapless boy clinging to her for dear life.

"Lenalee," Allen managed to grunt, attempting to maintain his vice-like grip around her waist while ignoring his growing nausea.

"Yes?" she responded. Silence followed. "…Am I going to fast?"

"A little…"

The Exorcists finally noticed the other pair scrutinizing them and turned to do the same. InuYasha was first to speak, addressing Lenalee.

"I'm guessing you wear the pants?"

_  
05. First Time_

She gasped at the new sensation; he clenched his hand into a fist around rumpled sheets. They both froze as the Inspector lying in the bed next to Allen's shifted in his sleep, letting out a noisy snore before turning onto his side and continuing his unsuspecting slumber. The Exorcists let out their held breaths, looked at each other, and dissolved into silent giggles.

_  
06. Fluff_

For his birthday, she spends hours in the kitchen under Jerry's patient guidance, attempting to bake a cake. She makes sure to measure just the right amount of everything. It still burns, but she uses extra chocolate icing. He swears that he likes it. Wiping a smudge of whipped crème off her nose, he assures her that nothing could be sweeter.

_  
07. Humor_

Logically, Allen had known that going out on a date with Lenalee was not only impossible, but a very, very bad idea to even think about. Komui had a way of sensing these things; or at least, he thought he did, and that was dangerous enough. But he wasn't going to say _no_ when she asked him to accompany her on a shopping outing; that would hardly have been gentlemanly. And he didn't really mind being dragged around the town; it was a surprisingly normal escape from their usual duties.

She also looked very nice in civilian clothing. Which was perhaps why their duo had progressed into a trio when Lavi insisted on coming, followed by a quartet when Kanda was "dragged along," a quintet if one counted Komui lurking rather obviously in the background, a sextet once Baki somehow got word of the ordeal, and now Allen had no idea what word was applicable due to being one of fifteen boys and men waiting outside of a changing booth. All of them seemed to be glaring at Allen with varying degrees of venom. The other patrons in the shop glanced at them curiously, and Allen remembered again why even entertaining the idea of going on a date with Lenalee was libel to get him killed. She really had far too many men in her life.

When Lenalee finally emerged, her exuberant expression at having found exactly what she wanted almost made it worth it. When she grabbed Allen's hand and all but skipped out of the store with him, it was completely worth it.

At least until Allen found himself alone in a training room with somewhere closer to twenty very, very angry boys and men. With combat experience.

_  
08. Hurt/Comfort_

She worries for her friends on missions, for her family under Leverrier's thumb, for her… Allen, disappearing before her eyes. He takes her hand, and she finds reassurance in the friction his rough thumb makes against her soft hand.

He worries for friends on missions, for comrades in and out of arms who risk far too much for him, for his… Lenalee, and he'd rather do anything the Devil could concoct for him than bring her any harm. But it's not his choice; he's slipping. She sneaks into his room at night. Wordlessly, she sits on his bed, and takes his hand. He finds reassurance in the strength of her grip, reminded that she is not as fragile as she seems.

They both find comfort in the warmth.

_  
09. Smut_

Lenalee has not given up on cooking entirely, but after last year's birthday cake fiasco, she decides to take a different approach. Allen smiles politely when he opens her gift to find a cooking apron nestled inside festive tissue paper.

"Thank you," he says, confused, and Lenalee tries not to laugh. His bewilderment only deepens when she takes the apron back from him and grabs his hand, leading him to her room. He obeys her command to close his eyes with the slightest hesitation.

Allen finds that he has somewhat of an apron fetish, when nothing else is worn underneath.

_  
10. UST_

They made their way to the train station at a sedate pace, holding hands and enjoying the scenery after a mission that Allen privately wished could have lasted longer. Link made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, and Allen reluctantly quickened his pace. Lenalee matched him step for step. Things were so much less complex before. Why hadn't he taken full advantage of the time he'd had alone with her on all those missions?

He had thought there would be more.

Things had never been simple and they hadn't been as close back then, but still Allen felt an unnamable longing for the past. Before he had an escort. Before the toll of so many deaths made her appear so fragile. When his biggest fear was Komui finding out about his crush, rather than endangering Lenalee with his love. When being alone with her was not deemed dangerous.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to memorize every little movement. The way she tucked an ebony lock of hair behind her ear, the way her skirt shifted as she walked. The serene expression on her face as she took in her surroundings, the way her nose wrinkled in anticipation of a sneeze when wind blew pollen from the surrounding field across her face. The rhythmic bobbing of her chest as she continued her gait.

She was beautiful. She was unattainable. It made him want her more.

* * *

_AN: And now the ten word version, as that's what I was supposed to do in the first place *ignores the rules*

* * *

_

_01. __Angst_

_  
_He threatens to leave; she realizes that she loves him.

_02. AU_

_  
_She thoughtlessly takes his bandaged hand; it feels like home.

_03. Crack!fic_

Since they got together, no one has gotten anything done.

_04. Crossover_

"So, I'm guessing she wears the pants?"

Allen cannot argue.

_05. First Time_

Neither imagined that they would have an unconscious spectator.

_06. __Fluff_

She burns the birthday cake. He eats it anyway.

_07. Humor_

Their chaperones are as unexpected as they are murderous.

_08. Hurt/Comfort_

They find solace in the warmth of joined hands

_09. Smut_

She wears nothing but an apron. He develops a fetish.

_10. UST_

Allen stares. There could be nothing more beautiful or unattainable.


End file.
